What Happens when you leave Mia and Yugi Alone?
by pinkyswavo
Summary: You will never belive what happens when you leave Yugi alone with a very cute girl!
1. 123

This is NOT my characters I like to just play around with them!  
  
"Hey Mia wanna come with me on a walk? "Says Yugi "Sure" says Mia While they were walking they wound up going to a hotel room. The never thought what happened would happen. The started doing things kids should do and then they left. Two weeks later Mia went to Yugi and said "I have some bad news Yugi!" and Yugi replied, "What's the bad news, don't tell me they cancelled the match-up for the duels in the tournament?!?!" Mai said "No its worse, remember when we were in the hotel that day you know that thing, well I'm pregnant!" and Yugi said, "Well it's not mine I know that for a fact! It's, it's, it's, it's Joey's!" So I don't have to worry about supporting it!" "No Yugi it's yours because you are the only one!" Yugi sad "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"  
  
9 months went by and Mia and Yugi were getting everything ready to go. You should have seen Mia she blew up like a big fat balloon! But Yugi didn't care, but by this time Joey, Yugi and Mia weren't friends anymore because Yugi betrayed Joey. He knew that Joey love Mia but he didn't care. Now it was time to have the baby. It came out a girl. They name her Tea. After the baby was born Mia and Yugi were wed in holy matrimony. One day when Yugi was taking a close look at Tea he screamed, " OH MY GOD MY BABY LOOKS LIKE BARNEY!" Well anyway the story ends they put the baby up for adoption and tried again for a normal baby. Mia decided to divorce Yugi and marry Kaiba and have an evil stepbrother in-law named Noa! The End 


	2. Mias Kids

Chapter 2  
  
What's going on?  
  
Disclaimer: These are not my characters but I like to mess with their minds!  
  
Now as we all know Joey was mad at Yugi because he married Mai, but as we know they became divorced because their kid looked like Barney. Now Mai is married to Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Seto I have some news for you!" said Mai.  
  
"What is it Mai, you know I'm busy now!" replied Seto.  
  
"Well I found out why I have been so sick lately, and don't worry its not from your cooking." Said Mai.  
  
"Well what's the news? I am very busy!" Snapped Seto.  
  
" Were gonna have a baby! Aren't you excited!" said Mia"  
  
"Yes this is wonderful news we have to start planning and pick out names!" said the excited Seto.  
  
"Well that's not all Seto, We have to pick out 4 names ok."  
  
"4 kids in one, wow that's amazing!!!"  
  
Well months went on and they went by fast Mai was getting fat again but a lot bigger than last time because she is much more pregnant. They had built an extra room on the house for all 4 kids and the found out that it was 2 boys and 2 girls. Now Mai was always in bed asking for a lot so Seto couldn't work as much as he would have like to. She was very picky about what she eats but she still had those crazy cravings like dill pickles and vanilla ice cream.  
  
(If you want to know the rest see the last chapter.) 


	3. It's Time

Chapter 3  
  
Its Time!  
  
Disclaimer: These are not my characters I just like to mess with their minds!  
  
"It's time Seto!! We Have to go!" screamed Mai.  
  
"What we do I haven't even finished painting their room yet!" Said Seto.  
  
"WE HAVE TO GO NOW!!!" Screamed Mai.  
  
As they packed their bags and rushed out the door Noa had and evil plan up his sleeves. He took a permanent black marker and wrote the children of the devil all over the pink and blue walls Seto had just painted.  
  
Now they were at the hospital and Mai was in very bad pain. She was screaming down the hall and making it clear that she was in labor. She said she had never been in this much pain before. Hours went by and finally the had all 4 children. They were Mia jr. and Tea for the girls and the names one boy Seto jr and another boys name was Mokuba after Seto Sr.'s dead brother.  
  
It was time to go home and Seto had loaded the car with the kids and Mai and the drove home. When the had arrived they found the house, thank goodness, in one piece, but wyhen they took their kids to threr room mai screamed and all the babies cried. Unfortunately Seto was so mad he killed Noa and Mai, Seto, and all the babies lived, not died, happily ever after. The End ( Seriously) 


End file.
